Naruto: Mirror of protection
by Uzushio Uzumaki
Summary: When the Ichigo's world is under attack from the people who are suposed to guide the dead Kami will send her greatest champion, Naruto. Summery sucks I know but its better than it sounds  I hope  Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so this is my first story and it isn't much. A few things first though, one this is going to be a godlike naruto story so if you don't like stories like that don't read it. Second he is going to be vary ooc. He has been alive for thousands of years and anyone who acts the way he does in the cannon and has lived that long needs to be killed.**

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." A voice cried out again and again. A young man looked around as if to identify the voice. He was tall, muscular but not too much so. Like an Olympic runner, built for speed and not power. He had long hair that traveled to his waist; it was platinum blond with graying roots, one of the only thing that showed his true age, though the tips of his hair where a deep crimson color. His skin was tanned, though he never tried to have it so. His face was set into a frown and the voice. He only had one eye showing, the other covered by a patch. The eye you could see was ocean blue, like a deep pool of wisdom that appeared beyond his years. The eye patch was simple black and had the kanji for nine on it. His clothes were pretty standard, black shinobi pants and a crimson gi.<em>

_The man looked around again as the voice continued its cry and he started walking in the direction of its source. Around him was pitch black, and each of his steps was accented with a gentle splash signifying the water at his feet._

_After what seemed like forever to the man he came upon a cage. Shaking his head he stepped inside and, seemingly knowing where he was going, headed off into what seemed to be a random direction with great purpose. After a little longer of walking he came upon a woman hugging a small child. The only thing you could see of the woman was her striking red hair, surprisingly the same color of the tips of his. The boy however you could see his sun blond hair and malnourished body as he was hugged, his eyes open wide to reveal the same ocean blue eyes as the man as if he was not use to this. The little boy pulled away and looked at the woman who was still crying and saying she was sorry over and over again and asked one question._

"_Why are you sorry Kyuu-chan, you haven't done anything." If anything the woman seemed to cry harder._

"_But don't you see Naru-kun, it's because of me you have lived such a horrid life. It's my fault you are hated and scorned. My fault that you are beat upon and tortured. My fault that you… you… your dead." They boy's eyes widened at that and the man felt tears in his as the world faded around him, stopping around the woman and child for a second as if to accent what she had just said before they too faded and the world to him went black._

Naruto cursed as he sat bolt up, his hand going for one of the two swords on the ground next to his sleeping bag. He looked around for a second before setting the sword down with a sigh. He mumbled something about 'damn gods' and 'cant even give a full job description' as he fell back on the soft lump of grass that was serving as his pillow.

He looked up at the sky and smiled sadly, how long had it been since that day, how long since he cast aside his mortality for a second chance, how long since he died. He didn't know anymore how long ago that had been, to much time was in between here and then for him to remember. To many friends, to many loves, to many lives. A warm feeling spread through him and he smiled at his 'prisoners' attempt to cheer him up from his momentary slump.

He stayed on the ground for a little longer but as the sun peeked over the horizon he knew he would not fall asleep again. He stood up and stretched for a second before going over to his bag and pulling out his usual clothes. It was a pair of traditional shinobi pants in black, a crimson gi, and a white hori with a crimson fox on the front with its nine tails wrapped around where his heart would be and the kanji for mirror on the back in a soft, almost white itself, blue. After slipping that on he pulled on a pair of wooden geta before rolling up his sleeping bag and tying it with a string. He shouldered his pack and touched his eye patch before walking off, not that he had anywhere to go. It had been many, many years since he had actually been in a town larger than a small village. In fact, he thought putting his finger to his chin as he walked, the last time he was in a large village was they day he named his daughter as his successor, right before telling them that his time to leave had finally come. No one had stopped him, not that they could have, but they understood. He was old although he didn't look it and the only person that had any kind of real tie to him was his daughter, her mother having died a month earlier, and the knew he couldn't stay anymore to protect them. They gave him their best wishes and his daughter gave him a tearful hug, telling him that if she saw 'Anko kaa-san' before him, as was likely due to the whole immortality thing, that she would tell her that he loved her. He smiled at the memory, it was the last truly good memory he had of any of his family, he had actually tracked down one of his decedents once a few hundred years ago just to see how his line was holding up. Wouldn't you know it but the little brat was making a name for himself in today's military, he was called something like 'Fullsteel' or 'Ironmetel' he couldn't remember any more but he had stayed out of his great great great great… grandson's life, just happy that his decedents were doing what their hearts wanted.

"_Naruto."_

Naruto looked around for a second before shrugging and walking on as if hehadn't heard anything. He got a few steps before a light shone through thetreetops.

"_Damnit brat when I call you your supposed to stop."_

Came an angry female voice, Naruto just laughed before shaking his handsas if to ward off a blow. "Sorry, sorry Kami-chan but I was a little distracted,plus its so fun seeing you get all worked up like that." He said with a grin

before a female figure stepped out of the light and bopped him on the head.

He laughed at her as he rubbed the spot where she hit him and she sighed. She looked to be about twenty-nine, had long black flowing hair, and piercing golden eyes. Her clothes was and elegant white kimono with a black tree like pattern on it and a purple obi around her waist.

"_Enough fooling around Naruto, you have work to do."_

He raised an eyebrow in question. "Oh really, I have been keeping an eye on things here and it seems rather mellow. Nothing seems to be wrong." Even before he finished the woman was shaking her head.

"_No not here somewhere else, somewhere in a different dimension. There is someone going after my seat. They don't have a chance in hell of beating me but the way he is going to do it will kill many innocents."_

At this Naruto growled. If there was one thing he hated most it was the killing of innocent people. He had been through to many wars, seen to much bloodshed for him to condone anything like it. Well that and he was Kami's avatar on earth so it was sort of in his job description to do two things, protect the innocent and stop people who got too power hungry, as in going after the god's throne like this person he was being told of. Then as he was thinking of his job description something that she had said caught his attention.

"Wait… wha… wait, what do you mean another dimension?"

Kami chucked at his flabbergasted expression. _"What you really think that this is the only place with people. No I created many others, it might sound strange but watching only one world isn't that hard and it gets boring, so I made more though most don't have the problems this one did. However every so often something like this happens and I have to take actions, but seeing as how my father decided that no gods should be able to meddle in the affairs of humans I had to chose champions like you to help. Enough with the history lesson though, I need to tell you about this place your going too, also since it will still be like ten years before you have to go I am going to give you a surprise for how well you have been doing your job._

Kami smiled at him, and it wasn't a female's usual smile that made most men scared of what they where thinking. No this was a smile that told Naruto that she knew he was going like what she did. She held her hand out to him and he took it without question and offered her a kind smile, his eyes alight with curiosity over what the surprise was.

She gave him a soft chuckle and pulled him into the light. _"Are you ready for another ten years in my court?_

Naruto actually grimaced. "Aww do I have to, it's so boring there."

To this Kami actually laughed. "Don't worry I promise that it will be better." And with that she pushed what seemed to be a door open and stepped into what many would consider to be the most regal place ever. It was a large room with two rows of columns about ten feet from each other and from the sides of the room. At the far end where three thrones, one was bright silver in the middle of them, the one on the right was a crimson color and in it sat another woman who had on a kimono that was an exact negative of k=Kami's, this was Yami the goddess of darkness and the underworld. To the left was a pitch black throne and on it was a man, he wore an outfit like naruto's except his was all black and he wore a hamaka instead of shinobi pants, also his skin was a faint purple and he had two small horns on his head, this was the Shinigami who transported the souls of the departed to either heaven or the underworld.

But all this amazing stuff wasn't what Naruto was staring at. No his sight was focused on two people standing in the middle of the room staring at him as well. He fell to his knees, as if the sight of these two sucked all his strength from his body. He extended a hand forward, reaching out to the figures that started running toward him, he only said one thing.

"Anko, Natsumi."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is. Like it, don't, well either way I want to know so give me reviews. Also please no flames. If your going to review make it constructive.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright here is the second installment of my story. I was a little surprised on the fact that I only got good reviews but their weren't many so please review more. I am a little conflicted on something and I want my reader's opinions. Should Naruto get a girl in this story or stay faithful to Anko? If he should get a girl please send me ideas on who, but please no harems. Only one or two at the most.**

**Also I forgot to do this last time but don't bite my head off.**

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach, if I did Naruto would act more like a life like his would lead him to, and Ichigo would notice Orihime more.**

* * *

><p><span>Ten years later<span>

Naruto could honestly say that the last ten years where some of the best in his entire life. He spent his every waking moment when he wasn't learning about the place he was going to with his wife and child. He had wanted to spend it with his entire family but Kami said that if he could not, something about breaking to many rules as it was. He got her back though during the first night of his stay when he 'forgot' to close the door to his room all the way, thus letting the nightly noises out of his room. Lets just say Kami did not get much sleep that night.

But all good things must come to an end, even in heaven.

"_Alright Naruto, the time has come. I can't keep you here any longer as per the rules set forth by my father. Tomorrow I will send you to the dimension you will inhabit for as long as it takes. You will be close to a small town in Japan called Karakura, just outside of Tokyo. Now I bent the rules a little more and have managed to be able to place you in such a way that you will be discovered by one of the Shinigami of that world."_ Behind her the real Shinigami straightened on his throne a little more.

One of the first things that Kami had told him about this world when he came was that both he and the Shinigami where the inspirations for it. She wanted to create a world where people got a second chance after they died so she gave them their own version of heaven for the souls of the dead to inhabit when they died the first time. They would be given a longer life, roughly a few thousand years, before they died a second time and came here. Now to ferry the souls of the dead, since they weren't fully dead the real Shinigami could not touch them, she created a force of psudo-Shinigami. Now her sister had reminded her that the only true paradise so there had to be some force acting against them. To this end she created Hollows, souls that either weren't pure enough to enter their next life or that the Shinigami weren't able to get to in time.

This is where Naruto came in. The psudo-Shinigami needed a way to combat the Hollows so Kami decided that the power she had given him all those years ago had finally finished its test run and was ready to go into production. She tweaked the humans there a little, making it so only a few would get it and most only when they died unless they had high amounts of retsu when they where alive. So each Shinigami was given a zanpakto, or in a couple of rare cases two, and just like him it was the embodiment of their soul's fighting spirit, though they thought the swords had their own souls. This was also the reason why the two who had more than one zanpakto could not call on them separately, because it was the same soul still, unlike Naruto who's second sword was the embodiment of the Kuubi's soul focused through him due to being trapped in him.

As Naruto stewed on this Kami continued on with her explanation. _"The Shinigami is in exile so it is safe to trust her. The reason I am telling you this is because This will be your confident for this."_ At this Naruto's eyes widened and he moved to speak but she held up her hand to stop him. _"Do not worry, I have looked into her soul and she is trustworthy and though she won't believe you in the bigining, she will come to in time. Now my brother here has a gift for you, he believes that you have earned it by being so useful in the past._

With that the Shinigami stood up and walked forward. Naruto was thoughly floored, even if he was their champion a gift from one of the three of them was rare and not to be overlooked. When the Shinigami stood in front of him he smiled sadistically before placing his hand on Naruto's forehead. _"By the way this is going to hurt."_And with that all Naruto knew was a blinding white pain before he blacked out.

He awoke a few minutes later and glared up at the Shinigami who just laughed at him. Shaking his head he got up and brushed off some imaginary dirt from his front before looking at Kami. "So what does this gift do?" He asked, cocking his head to the side in what she considered an adorable manner. She giggled a little before composing herself again. _"It's a new sword; he got the idea from your second sword which is the soul of the Kuubi. However you won't have all his power because he only gave you a peace of his soul, but even then you're strong enough without it and it will only make you stronger."_

Naruto just nodded before turning and walking off, wanting to spend his last day here with his wife and child.

The next day

Naruto stood in front of Kami, Yami, and the Shinigami again, much like his first day here. The only differences this time where he had his daughter and wife clinging to him crying and he was leaving this time.

"Its not fair, we just got you back and now your leaving again." Anko said through her tears as she hugged him tightly, as if she were trying to meld her body into his.

"You big meanie, this is the second time you have left me like this." Natsumi cried out, copying her mother's actions. Naruto just smiled sadly down at them, looking at them through his own tears. He patted them both on their heads and they looked up at him. "Don't worry we'll see each other again, I promise." and with that they detached themselves from him, knowing that he would never break that promise. He walked up to Anko and kissed her passionately before she bopped him on the head. "You better not keep me waiting forever… but don't come to quick yah hear." He smiled at her and turned towards Kami and nodded.

The god walked up to him with a sad smile, oh how she hated to separate their family, who more than most deserved to be happy together. But he had work to do and he was the only one she could trust to get it done. With that thought in mind she placed her hand on his chest and pushed him from her kingdom for the second time in his life after saying some parting words.

"Be safe and Godspeed, little Naru-chan."

Two miles outside of Karakura town: night.

A cat was walking through the woods when it saw a bright flash of light. It wondered what it was for a second before a sound hit her ears. It took the cat a second to realize it was screaming. Wanting to know what the hell was going on it followed the sound and what it found shocked it.

Five minutes earlier

Naruto felt the calming effects of being transported by Kami and closed his eye, his mouth set oddly between his want to frown at having to leave his family and the smile that the calming effects had. However he felt it when he arrived, because he could feel the effects of gravity on him.

Naruto spun around in mid air and looked down. He was currently falling, and from what we could tell he was about three thousand feet up, he only had one thing to say as he plummeted to the ground. "FUCK YOU KAMI! THIS IS PAYBACK FOR THE FIRST NIGHT ISN'T IT.!" He screamed as he fell, he could almost hear her laughing at him right now.

He hit the ground hard enough that a ten foot wide, three feet deep crater formed on impact. Pulling himself out of his self made hole he spotted a cat and smiled at its socked expression. "Hay there little guy, don't suppose you know anyone would could help me huh?"

"Maybe." The cat replied after a second leaving a thoroughly shocked Naruto. The cat giggled which by the way was very strange with its masculine voice, and was enveloped in a white light. When the light died down Nartuto decided right then and there that he was never drinking before traveling through dimensions again.

Standing in the place of what he thought was a cat was a beautiful dark skinned woman. She had purple hair, yellow cat like eyes, and a shapely figure. Oh and did I mention that she was butt ass naked. When Naruto noticed this fact the only thing that kept him from passing out from a nosebleed were Kami's words echoing in his mind.

"_The Shinigami is in exile so it is safe to trust her. The reason I am telling you this is because this will be your confident for this."_

He smiled for a second before blacking out, leaving the cat woman with a few words to ponder.

"Well I'll be damned, she was right."

Unknown location: half an hour later

Naruto shifted slightly in his sleep. He was having a terrible nightmare about how he had to leave his family and go save some other dimension or something.

'_Oh wait that's not a dream.'_

He heard someone breathing next to him and stretched out his senses to gather a little info on his surroundings. He could smell cardboard and wood so he was inside a building obviously, when he moved he could hear the rustle of fabric so he was on a bed or something which would explain why he was more comfortable that he thought he should be outside of heaven. Finally he came to the point where he would have to open his eye to look around if he wanted to know where he was in any greater detail.

Naruto cracked his eyes and looked around, meeting the eyes of the woman who had been there when he passed out, only this time she was dressed (I don't know how to explain her clothing but she is wearing the same thing she eventually puts on during the invading the soul society arc). She was grinning down at him which caused him to grin back and open his eye all the way. "So sleeping beauty finally wakes eh, mind telling me your name and why you fell out of the sky?"

Naruto chuckled, "Well my name is Naruto, and I'll tell you why I was dropped into your lap if you tell me your name, I warn you though you're not going to believe me." At this her grin widened if possible. "My name is Yoruichi and I'm sure I can keep up."

Naruto just shook his head before proceeding to tell Yoruichi all about his life, about where he was from and what he did there, about the Kuubi which she took surprisingly well, about dying at the age of five and gaining his powers, about going to heaven and seeing his wife and child, about training under the three greater gods/goddesses, about what he was doing here and finally about how he got here. He rather enjoyed the gobsmaked look she wore throughout his story. When he finished she was rubbing her temples.

"You know your right I don't believe most of that. The only reason I can even force myself to believe part of it is the fact of how I found you, I know you're not a Shinigami because even during their first trip here all Shinigami know how to stand on air and would not have fallen like that." At this Naruto scratched the back of his head, having moved to a sitting position during his story. "Yeah I wasn't expecting Kami to get her revenge then so I was expecting to be put on the ground. Oh and if its not too much trouble could you not tell anyone about why I am here, the only reason I told you is because Kami told me that when I got here I would meet a female ex-Shinigami and should trust her. Given that you found me first and were discussed as a cat when you found me makes me think she was talking about you."

Yoruichi nodded. "I suppose I can sympathize with not wanting to tell people about where you where from, especially since no one who did not see you come here would believe you but what am I supposed to tell them." Naruto put his finger to his chin in thought before he answered. "Well you could always say you found me fighting a large group of hollows and I passed out from overexertion. Its believable." Just as she was about to ask how he expected anyone to believe that the fought hollows he held his hands out palm down in front of him and the air under the shone for a second before three swords appeared there. Now this rather shocked Yoruichi because she had never heard of someone with three swords, hell two was extremely rare, but what else shocked her where their appearances. Now most zanpackto in their unreleased states looked like normal katana with a few exceptions on blade length, but these had to be the three strangest swords she had ever seen. The first and most unsuspecting was a standard length of about three feet and had a light blue cloth on the hilt, the tsubasa was a simple oval made to be oddly reflective, however the blade from what she could tell was a metal rod with no cutting edge if the sheath had anything to say on it, the sword obviously couldn't cut so she wondered on what it looked like in its released state. The second was the same length as the first but that is where the similarities ended. It had a blood red cloth on the hilt and the tsubasa was shaped to be a foxes head with the blade coming out of the mouth. (Just thing of the Kuubi roaring and that's what it looks like.) She couldn't tell anything else about it though. The last sword was the most normal looking of the three although it was about a foot longer. It had a pitch black cloth on the hilt and the tsubasa was shaped to look like an X made of bones.

He stood up and attached the blades to his belt and this is when she first noticed how strange his clothing looked, it was really tight on him and from what she could tell allowed for completely unhindered movement, even the hori was made in such a way that it eliminated any kind of impairment that that type of clothing normally came with, also there where the strange designs on them that made her start to believe parts of his story.

Naruto finished equipping his swords onto his person and noticed her looking at him, feeling mischievous he turned towards her. "You know I don't mind you checking me out but I don't think my wife would approve." He said with a snicker as she quickly turned her head in a useless attempt to hide the blush that covered her cheeks as Naruto broke out in full blown laughter, and that is when the door opened.

A few minutes earlier just outside of Kisuke's shop

Kisuke Urahara was a relatively simple guy, well on the out side. He was a simple candy shop owner in Karakura town who had a couple helpers. In reality however he was an ex-shinigami captain, having been driven out for something he did not do. He sighed and shook his head to clear the thoughts of the past. Lifting his head as he came up to his shop, noticing something was off.

That something being Jinta, one of his helpers, lying on the ground in the doorway passed out with a nosebleed. Now being a smart man and a pervert, Kisuke knew that that kind of set up only happened one way, and there was only one person who he knew that would be able to cause such a reaction. Smiling he rushed to the room where Yoruichi stayed when she was here. Opening the door he was greeted with one of the funniest and strangest sights he had ever seen. The funny part was a blushing Yoruichi, that made him chuckle and wonder what had happened to get the ever wild Shinigami to turn so red. The strange thing was a tall blond haired man, he had strange clothes and three swords, what was both the strangest and most frightening thing about him was that when Kisuke reached out with his senses to get a reading on his retsu he found it carefully held back but underneath that control he could feel a power so immense that he doubted anyone other than a captain would stand a chance if he knew how to use it, which he obviously did.

That must have been when the blond saw him and immediately stopped laughing and a change came over him. His back straightened and his eyes lost all their mirth, his jaw set. Kisuke would have likened it to a man who has been through hell and back and it frightened him to see it on the face of one who looked so young.

He was broken by his thoughts when Yoruichi finally noticed him. "Oh Kisuke there you are. This is Naruto, I found him earlier passed out a few miles from town." At this Naruto nodded and continued where she left of. "Yeah I was fighting these weird monster things when I heard this voice in my head, next thing I know I have these swords with me and I was finally able to fight them off." Kisuke nodded, that sounded about right for a recent awakening of a Shinigami's power. What really scared him was if the kid just awakened and this is how much power now then how powerful would he be when he achieved bankai.

What he found strange was he had never heard of someone just simply awakening to a Shinigami's power, not without dying or a Shinigami giving it to them. Sure there where people who had the power to fight hollows, a prime example would be the now endangered Quincy, but never had he heard of a living Shinigami. He would have to think on this; maybe he could make use of it.

"Ne Kisuke what should we do with him. He is probably a little confused about all this. Maybe we should help him." Yoruichi said, keeping with the lie though it hurt her to do so, she sincerely hoped that Naruto could grow to trust Kisuke with the truth so she did not have to lie to the man who was like her brother. Besides she doubted that the lie would fool Kisuke for long.

"I see what you mean. He is going to need training on how to use those swords and is going to need a cover while he is here. I say we send him to school, even with the hair he looks about sixteen, in high school. Hmm yes I think that will work, I'll get everything set up, you can start tomorrow." Naruto wanted to argue but he knew that somehow he was going to lose, he was extremely happy now that Kami had run him through this world's history and languages, while at the time he had complained in a manner not befitting his age but now he was sure that he would not be able to pull this off without those lesions. "Alright, well with that I am going to get some sleep so I am ready for school tomorrow." And with that Naruto shed his cloths, completely ignoring his audience who cleared out quick. Laying down he sighed, not sure if he was choosing the right path. He could feel that good feeling welling up in him from the Kuubi, who was so much like the mother he was denied for the first five years of his life, until he met his true mother in heaven after his first death. Oh he remembered that day well.

Flashback: Naruto age five, three days after his first arrival in heaven

"_Naru-chan come here please I have a surprise for you." Kami called out to the blond bundle of energy she had chosen to be her vassal on earth._

_Naruto in his five year old form with bright blond spiky hair and one bright electric blue eye showing excitement, for even now he had his eye patch covering his left eye. Bounding down the stairs and latching around her waist much to her joy. He was exited that 'Kami-nee-chan had a surprise for him and wanted to know what it was._

"_What did you get me, is it a cool jutsu, an awesome sword or ninja move." He was absolutely bouncing up and down as he tried to guess what his present was. Kami just shook her head and smiled down at him. "No little Naru-chan actually I have someone who wants to meet you. Someone who has always wished she was there for you but fate did not allow it. I want you to know that she is very sorry for what happened to you and knows your pain."_

_With that Naruto heard a gasp behind him and turned around to see a woman about as tall as Kami herself. She had bright green eyes and pale skin that deeply contrasted her crimson red hair. Naruto staired at her and muttered the word 'pretty' which carried well in the large room and he could see tears forming in the woman's eyes. Kami leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Naruto, this is your mother Kushina Uzumaki, the second container of the Kuubi. She died in childbirth and has watched you all your life, wishing that she was there for you."_

_At this little Naruto couldn't take it anymore and rushed towards his kaa-san, tears streaming down his face. Kushina just fell to her knees and took him in her arms and pulling him close, muttering that she was sorry over and over again as he cried into her shoulder. Kami smiled at the display, she would give mother and son a few days to get to know each other before she continued on with little Naruto's training._

Secret Author Style: Flashback no Jutsu: Kai

Naruto smiled lightly at the memory, he and his real Kaa-san where much alike and they got along great, he had even manage to get Kami to let the Kuubi out to talk to his mother again for a little bit. Sadly he never got to meet his father, though he knew who it was by the end, nothing escapes the Shinigami's stomach.

As he took a trip down memory lane he could feel sleep starting to take hold, and in those last moments before sleep took him he wondered how his mother was doing, was she still watching him, he could never tell when he was being watch by the dead like some champions before him could. So it was with these thoughts that he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Give me reviews please. That is all. Oh hay I also need a beta so if anyone is interested send me a pm, thanks.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright here is the next part of Naruto: Mirror of protection woo! Sorry it took so long but I had a brain fart and just couldn't think of what to put down. This chapter is probably going to suck a little in length compared to the last one due to the fact there isn't much to write about yet. Now his coming is set about a week before Rukia came just to clarify. I will probably be doing a time skip through most of the first arc of bleach, hitting on some of the key scenes like gran fisher and the minos grande, in fact those are probably the only two I'll do because the rest Naruto really can't encroach on well, I might do the bird part (you know the kid who was stuck in the bird and a hollow was using it as bait) but IDK.**

**Anyway I need a beta so if anyone's willing please send me a email. Also if anyone has any good story ideas but doesn't know how to write them email me as well and I'll see if I think I could make a good story, no crossovers however cause I think my limit is one at a time. By the way two last things, one Kushina will not be a love interest, don't get me wrong naurkush is good but only if she comes in late in his life so she could never be a mother figure to him, in my story she was able to meet him when he was five so she was able to play the mother role and now it just wont work. Two there probably wont be any lemons in this story because of the simple facts of I am not sure there will even be a separate pairing and I don't think I am a good enough writer to make a good one. If I do decide on a pairing (or find a way to get him together with anko again) and someone wants to write a lemon for me I'll put it in if I think I can, anyway on with the show.**

**I****do****not****own****Naruto****or****Bleach,****if****I****did****Naruto****would****act****more****like****a****life****like****his****would****lead****him****to,****and****Ichigo****would****have****learned****how****to****control****his****retsu****better.**

The next day

Ichigo was considered a relatively normal teenager by most people. He was about 5'10", athletic build with a rather permeate scowl on his face and bright orange hair that often drew unwanted attention. However he knew he was far from normal, for the first part he could see ghosts. No not the stereotypical bed-sheet-with-eye-holes ghost I mean real honest to Kami ghosts. Then there was his family, they weren't bad per say but really weird. First one of his sisters was like him could see ghosts but denied it while the other could sense them. Worst of all though was his dad who had the mentality of the five year old. Speaking of which.

"You let your guard down Ichigo!" WHAM

"Trying to kill your son this early in the morning eh." Ichigo growled down at his father who was currently groaning in pain under his foot.

Kicking his father once more for good measure Ichigo walked out the door, waiving at

his two sister who where just shaking their heads at the old mans actions.

A few minutes later Karakura High School

Ichigo sat quietly at his desk in class listening to all the noise around him. It was a pretty standard day so far, the only interesting thing he had heard was that there was apparently a new student and everyone was taking about them and making up crazy stories as to why they where here. Ichigo really didn't care about that as he would make a judgment whenever he saw the newbie.

It was after he finished this thought when the teacher came in and settled the class down. Once everyone was in their seats she announced that they would be getting a new classmate, proving the rumors. Then Ichigo saw the student walk through the door and had to do a slight double-take. At first glance the kid didn't look like anything special but Ichigo knew that appearances could be deceiving, take a look at Chad. The Mexican was huge but as gentle as a fly most of the time.

Upon closer inspection of the new kid Ichigo could tell he was a fighter like himself, only much more experienced. He had wiry muscles all over his body show that he was build more towards speed than power but by the way they moved when he did Ichigo could tell they were like solid iron. He stepped toe first making him walk soundlessly and he moved with a grace only seen in martial arts masters. And finally his eyes had that thousand yard i-have-seen-it-all look to them. All in all Ichigo could tell he had been through some tough times just from the few second before the kid schooled his features to that of a happy mask.

Naruto's PoV

Naruto growled inwardly. That damned Kisuke, he bet that the fucking shopkeeper was laughing behind his back right now as he looked around the class of the school he was at through squinted eyes. This was complete bullshit he didn't need to go to school but here he was. When the teacher asked him to introduce himself he thought for a moment before giving an answer that would make the very late pervert proud.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. My likes are nothing special along with my dislikes. As for my dreams for the future… well I haven't really thought about it."

He suppressed a chuckle at the collective sweat drop of the class and in heaven a one eye pervert got the feeling of being copied before going back to spying on the female angels in the hot springs and giggling perversely along with an old white haired man (three guesses who these two are).

The teacher just pointed to a free seat next to a tall broad shouldered Mexican and told him to sit there. When Naruto got to the seat he took one look at the tall dark skinned boy before shrugging his shoulders and extending his hand for a shake which got a slightly surprised look from the kid who grasped his hand.

"Hay names Naruto what's yours." The kid let go of Naruto's hand and seemed to look at his strangely, almost if it was the first firm handshake he had gotten before replying. "Sato but everyone calls me Chad." Naruto nodded before sitting down.

Lunch Period

By the time for lunch Naruto could safely say that this time school was as boring as he thought it was. At least Kami made her lesions interesting most of the time. For lunch he was invited to eat with Chad and that orange haired kid, Ichigo was his name?

"So Naruto where are you from?" Ichigo tried to pry more information out of him than he gave for his introduction. Naruto, for his part just shrugged his shoulders.

"You know here and there." Was the roundabout answer and Ichigo took the hint that he didn't want to talk about his life. Sadly Mizuro didn't and was just about to ask more questions when the perfect distraction came in the form of Orihime and Tatsuki.

"Ohyo Naruto-kun." The ditzy orange haired girl waved which he returned in kind.

"Wait you know him Orihime?" Tatsuki asked in confusion, she knew everyone who Orihime was friends with and she certainly didn't know this kid.

"Oh yeah he moved into the apartment across the hall from mine yesterday." She said smiling kindly at Naruto while Tatsuki just nodded her head.

"Yeah Hime-chan here came over and gave me a nice welcome to town last night." Naruto smiled, not noticing Keigo sputtering, taking his words the wrong way.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? Coming here and taking Orihime like that on your first day." He yelled pointing an accusing finger at Naruto who only blinked owlishly for a second before comprehension showed on his face only to be covered by anger as a tickmark formed on his forehead, a look mirrored perfectly by Ichigo and Tatsuki.

"BAKA!" They yelled in unison as they all slammed their fists down on his head knocking him out while Orihime just looked confused.

Later that night

Naruto walked into his apartment after saying goodnight to Orihime and sighed. Yep school was the most boring thing in this world, the only good part was gym but he couldn't go all out so it was still a drag just less so.

'_This__world__is__so__troublesome__… __great__now__I__'__m__starting__to__sound__like__Shikamaru,__damnit.__'_

He thought as he sat down on his couch and flipped on the TV. As he watched he couldn't help but start comparing this world to his own and had to admit they where strikingly similar in many ways except the fact that people in his world where born with power while people here died to get it. Flipping though the channals he stopped on the news just as they where airing a story about an explosion caused by gas leak in down town. Taking a look at the pictures Naruto could easily tell they where made by a hollow and felt it would be a good idea to go on a patrol for a few hours.

Focusing he summoned his swords and strapped them on and jumping out an open window.

A few blocks away, Ichigo's house

Yep Ichigo knew today was going to suck after that incident with Mizuro on the roof of the school at lunch. When he had gotten home from school his father had actually landed a rather good hit on him and then it turns out that he had forgotten to do that essay that was due tomorrow and now he was staring at three huge creatures that wanted to eat him. He looked down at the sword in his trembling hands then over to the girl laying against the wall of the alley. She had given him her powers earlier to save him family, this first of these creatures had been easy enough to dispatch but they had just kept coming and now it was all he could do to stand.

"I'm sorry shinigami girl but it looks like I wont be able to save you." He said sadly to the girl and looked over at her, eyes closed. Whether or not she was unconscious or had just giving up he didn't know but he looked back to the creatures and readied himself to take out at least one of them before he when.

However just as the monsters where about to spring the two on the left cried out in pain as they where turned into a red mist and a blond guy landed in front of Ichigo facing the last one.

"Hmm there where a lot of wasted strikes in that attack, seems like I need more practice with this new sword."

This is when Ichigo noticed the three swords on the person, each looked rather strange.

'_Wait I know that voice.'_

"N-naruto?"

The blond turned his head to look at Ichigo. "Hmm you have had a hard time haven't you, go ahead and take a rest while I finish this." Ichigo didn't even get to respond as he finially collapsed from exhaustion.

Looking back to the hollow as it took a step back Naruto raised his sword before drawing the one with the fox head guard. "I don't have time for you so feel happy, I will make this painless. Now, feel the bite of my steel" With that he faded from existence. The hollow didn't even have time to breath before Naruto faded back in the same spot as before and sheathed his sword. With the sword clicked into place thousands of cuts appeared on the hollows mask before it simply disintegrated no sound or anything.

With that done he turned around to look at Ichigo and the strange girl. He figured that she must have been a shinigami and had done something to awaken Ichigo's latent power. Shrugging he quickly put Ichigo back in his bed at used that weird device Kisuke gave him to make people forget things before grabbing the girl and taking her back to his place until she woke up.

**So yeah there's the chapter, sorry it took so long to put up but I was trying to make it longer. Its not much compared to the last chapter but it will do. As always read and review thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merry Christmas, or if you don't celebrate Christmas then Happy Holidays, and if you don't like that then Happy Shut The Fuck Up day. Anyways here is the next installment of Naruto: Mirror of protection, we finally get to see why its called that in this one. Also, while I'm doing an AN let me give you the secret to getting me to update faster… REVIEW. The more reviews I have the more I feel compelled not to make people wait. So review. Oh and speaking of reviews please read my other story and tell me if you think I should continue it.**

**A Few Months later**

Naruto lay back on his bed in his apartment with a sigh after a long and rather boring day of school. It seems that even with the hollows that this world was not that exciting… but that might have something to do with the fact that Kami had drilled everything there was to know into his head during his ten years in heaven so he wasn't really learning anything. The most fun he had all month was when he felt that enough time had passed after 'gaining his powers that he could release the shikai of one of his zanpackto. He chose the one that had earned him his name back in the elemental countries. Its' name was Mira (Mirror) and let's say that Kisuke learned to respect the unknowns in life that day.

_Flashback_

_ Kisuke smiled and fanned himself lightly as he watched Naruto and Yoruichi spar, the kid was a natural and Kisuke was getting rather suspicious of the platinum blond boy's past, there was something that he wasn't telling and being who Kisuke was he wanted to know._

_Clapping lightly to get their attention he steeped out onto the field. "Alright that's enough. Now Naruto, it has been some time since you unlocked the power hidden inside you so I want you to try and call upon one of your zanpackto and enter shikai." Naruto nodded and sat down in a lotus position and began meditating for show. He entered his mindscape and conversed with the spirits there for and idea of who he should 'unlock' first._

_There were two spirits currently inhabiting his mindscape, the sword he had gotten from the Shinigami's spirit had not yet allowed him to find out his name and as such it had to presence yet. The first was in the form of an ornate mirror that floated in the middle of the library that was the representation of his mind. In the mirror was the figure of a man wearing knights' armor and carrying a tower shield but had no sword. The other spirit (who was much more pleasant to look at) was a very… endowed woman wearing a black kimono with flames decorating it reading one of the many books in the library. She had blood red hair and slit pupils in her matching eyes. Her name was Kyuubi and had been sealed in him at birth by his father._

_In the end he decided on Mira because it was his least attack oriented, more based on defense, also this was the spirit that was actually formed by his own soul whereas the others where only inhabitants and not natives so to speak. He told Mira to put on a show and exited his mindscape just as power began to flood his system._

_Around him dust began to swirl about and he took on a pale blue glow. Slowly he began to rise and open his eyes which were alight with a fire of determination. He drew Mira and in one smooth motion shattered it against the ground with a downward thrust while yelling out a command with a powerful voice._

"_**Reflect: Mira" **(Mirror)_

_Kisuke and Yoruichi looked on in mild amazement at the power given off by the teen looking man and where surprised when his swords release seemed to not be there. Kisuke stepped closer._

"_Sorry Naruto looks like you weren't able to achieve shikai yet." He frowned lightly but hid it behind his fan as Naruto spoke again._

"_Your mistaken Kisuke this is my shikai." With that he motioned for Yoruichi to attack him and when she did a mirror formed underneath her strike and stopped her cold. She jumped back with a raised eyebrow_

"_It stopped my strike." Was her confused response, she had never heard of a zanpackto like this. Naruto simply laughed. "Actually if you want to get technical it reflected your strike's exact power which nullified it. When an object had force acting on it will move related to the amount of force, but if you apply the same amount of force in the opposite direction the two forces cancel each other out and the object comes to a rest._

_Kisuke stepped up now. "Does it have a limit on how much force it can project?"_

_Naruto nodded. "It converts my reiryoku into its reflecting force so if I run out or stop giving it will shatter."_

_With that said Kisuke drew his own zanpackto out of his can and released it. "Well lets see how it does against a ranged attack." Jumping back to put some distance between them he whispered "Cry Benihime" and swung his sword, a wave of red energy lashing out at Naruto.  
><em>

_Expecting the wave to just break against the shield as he had not put more reiryoku into that attack than the kid had he was surprised to see it, instead of exploding, being sucked into the shield._

"_Hay Kisuke this is pay back for making me go to school. Chikara (force)." Naruto smirked and thrust his hand out and a icy blue beam shot out of a mirror that formed at Kisuke, who was so surprised that he couldn't defend or dodge the blast._

_Flashback end_

The blast had knocked Kisuke out for a few hours, much to Naruto and Yoruichi's amusement and after he had woken up Naruto had explained that since a ranged attack made

out of energy itself was a force all its own, he could instead absorb the force directly and 'reflect' it in another direction in the form of that beam, so long as the power in the attack did not exceed his own.

Sighing again Naruto was about to drift of when he heard a knock at the door. Looking over at the clock and deciding it was not too late to have company he walked over and opened the door to reveal everyone's favorite ditz Orihime and her best friend Tatsuki. Ushering them inside he smiled kindly at them, which was reflected by them with Tatsuki having a mild blush spread across her face.

"Hay their Himi-chan Suki-chan, what can I do for you?" Naruto asked as he lead them into his living room, having them sit down before going to get drinks. When he came back he sat down on a chair and leaned back, rubbing his eyes lightly.

"Well Naruto-kun. I wanted to talk about how Ichigo was acting to day and you're a lot like him so I thought you might know what was wrong." Orihime said with a slightly down trodden look, thinking about how Ichigo was smiling and acting all cheerful today.

Now what you have to know is that Ichigo never smiled, smirked yes but not smiled. So for him to smile something was wrong, very wrong.

Putting a hand to his chin Naruto thought for a second before shaking his head. "Sorry I got nothing. We may act similar but that doesn't mean I know what's going on in his head."

Orihime thought for a moment. "Wait I know. Maybe Ichigo is a super hero and his cover is being close to blown so he is putting this act up to avoid being discovered." By the end of her speech she had stars in her eyes as she imagined Ichigo in tights defending Karakura town. Naruto and Tatsuki just looked at each other before laughing and shaking their heads.

"So Ichigo is a superhero huh. Well let me tell you about the first time I saw the great hero." Orihime leaned in exited to hear what Tatsuki had to say. (Insert Tatsuki's monologue on young Ichigo)

By the time she was done Orihime hand tears in her eyes and Naruto had a solemn look on his face. "So since you said he is like this once a year and tomorrow he won't be at school I take it that is when his mother died." He said softly while consoling Orihime while Tatsuki just nodded.

**The Next Day Karakura Cemetery**

Ichigo waked side by side with his family for their trip to their mother's grave. To him this was one of the worst days of the year. He blamed himself for her death, if only he had realized that the girl was a spirit he would not have put her in such danger. Sighing he was about to turn into the row of headstones that his mother's was in when he heard some calling to him.

"Hay Ichigo!"

He turned his head and to his dismay he saw both the annoyance Rukia and Naruto. Naruto he could stand because it was him that saved them both on the night when he got his Shinigami powers and it didn't help that they were a lot alike. Rukia however was so annoying with her 'school girl' attitude. In the few months that he knew her the only one who he knew could annoy him to the amount she does is Keigo and Mizuro when they go on their little nerd rants after exams (which they included picking on Naruto as he was always in a battle for top student with that Uryu guy, whoever he was).

Reluctantly he waved hello to them and turned to his family. "Sorry I'll be there in a sec." Racing off he grabbed Rukia by the collar and pulled her away from his family, Naruto following and laughing silently at her face as she was pulled.

"Alright what the hell are you two doing here." He demanded once they were out of hearing range. Naruto simply pointed at her.

"She wanted to know why you were acting weird yesterday. I already figured it out but its' your story to tell not mine." Ichigo's respect for him went up another knotch with this before he explained his mother's death to Rukia who went off to say that it sounded like a hollow attack prompting Ichigo to blow up about not everything was the hollows fault (something Naruto wasn't so sure about) and that he was to blame.

Naruto just shook his head lightly, a notion that went unnoticed by Ichigo and grabbed hold of Rukia's arm and pulled her away. "Go back to praying for her Ichigo, I'll keep Rukia busy but we will be close in case there is a hollow." With that the two disappeared into the tree line and Ichigo went to rejoin his family.

**A little bit later**

Naruto sighed lightly as he was in a kneeling position on a little rise above the cemetery while Rukia was standing beside him looking out in the direction of Ichigo. He was currently praying for his dead friends and family, knowing that although they could not talk back they could hear him when he directed his prayers to them. He heard Rukia shift slightly beside him and let out a little bit louder sigh as he heard Kon, the mod soul they got from Urahara for Ichigo talking.

After a few minutes he felt Rukia stiffen and smiled lightly. _'So she finally noticed our little tail eh.' _"Naruto…" She said but he just nodded his head. "I know." With that he faded from existence, he, Rukia, and Urahara decided that it would be best if he did not have any reaction with the Seireitei, who knows how they would react to a human that had their powers with no explanation, Ichigo was bad enough as it was being a substitute Shinigami.

Fading back into existence in a tree he repressed his reiryoku to levels that would pass of for being a small animal and looked at the man below him. There wasn't much to tell about the man all he saw was a straw hat and a Shinigami outfit. Rukia approached him and he acted like he was waking up, although Naruto knew he had been awake the whole time, and started to talk to her, riling her up with talk of a love between her and Ichigo that had Naruto laughing soundlessly. Kon had left to go get Ichigo who returned a little later and pulled a green pill out of the stuffed lions mouth and popped it into his, separating his Shinigami form with that of his real body which Kon now inhabits.

Then a rather sad fight proceeds with the Shinigami, Eikichiro or something, making some good points about Ichigo's fighting style or lack thereof. Just as Ichigo was about to lose his cool Naruto felt something and Rukia's hollow detector beeped showing a large hollow in the vicinity. Rukia remarks that it might be after Ichigo's family and the four run off.

**Karakura Cemetery**

Once the four (five if you count the hidden Naruto) reached the source of the disturbance, they saw that indeed the hollow had targeted Ichigo's family, as it was currently strangling his little sister Karin and was about to eat her when they showed up. Some words where exchanged and they managed to get the girl away from the hollow and sent Kon to take them away while the battle was joined.

The three managed to lure it away from the cemetery while Naruto trailed behind in case things got out of hand and Eikichiro revealed that it was called Gran Fisher, due to it luring people in with the lure on its head. Ichigo proceeded to fight it with some slight help from Rukia who used some Bakudō on it to try and hold it but was unable to make it strong enough in her weakened state. Ichigo was doing alright until Fisher changed the lure to look like his deceased mother, at that point the battle swayed into Fisher's favor because Ichigo could not hurt the image of his mother and Fisher used this distraction to land a crippling blow to Ichigo by piercing him with one of his claws.

It was then that something strange happened, the lure glowed softly before it began to speak. Rukia said it was his mothers spirit giving him her last thoughts. It told him about how she was always proud of him and loved him before fading away. This seemed to be the push Ichigo needed because he attacked Fisher with renewed strength, ripping the lure off his head. Fisher decided that it could not retreat by trying to back into a doorway back to Huaco Mundo and that is when Naruto made his move. With a hasty Shunpo (flash step) he appeared behind the hollow and smacked him with Mira, sending him flying into the opposite direction. He stepped forward, ignoring the shocked look from Eikichiro and the light glare from Rukia for revealing himself to said Shinigami.

"Gran Fisher, you who would use a persons love against them to kill them. This is an action I cannot allow to go unpunished."

With that he swung Mira and shattered it against the ground much to everyone's confusion.

"**Reflect: Mira"**

With that command it seemed like nothing happened and Gran Fisher laughed at him.

"**What was that supposed to do puny Shinigami, all it did was get rid of one of your swords."**

With his taunting finished he attacked Naruto by turning his hair into spikes and sending them at him, Naruto however did not move. Just when they were about to hit him however they impacted against a light blue wall.

"Sorry that will not work against me, my sword Mira has the power to reflect all force put against me, giving me the ultimate defense." With that he drew both his other swords and settled into a stance. The two seemed to stare at each other before Naruto sprang into action, jumping forward with a downward strike, intent on cutting right through the mask. However he was stopped when Fisher used his claw to deflect the shot and tried again to impale Naruto on his hair, only to be met again with the same blue wall. Jumping back Naruto did not waist a second before charging forward again, this time going for a cross cut. At the last second though he spun around just as Fisher used his claw to try and impale him, hoping that Naruto couldn't raise the wall during an attack, and brought one of his swords down. The blade sliced through Fishers claw like a hot knife through butter and he roared in pain.

"Damn and here I was hoping you would be a good work out." With that he used a quick Shunpo and appeared on the other side of the hollow. The people there looked confused for a second before a line appeared going across Fishers mask horizontally. Before he could even realize he had been cut he faded away and Naruto sheathed both his swords and released Mira. He walked over to Eikichiro and pointed Mira's blunt end at him.

"Seeing as I have not committed any crime and am not a part of the Seireitei I hope that you will not say anything about me, otherwise it could prove detrimental to your health."

The Shinigami, who had no intentions of saying anything about him anyway, quickly shook his head while backing away slowly. After giving Rukia one last word of advice Eikichiro ran off, probably to get as far away from Naruto as possible.

With the battle won Naruto said a few encouraging words to Ichigo about how he should handle the news about how his mother really died before walking off and dragging Rukia with him. He knew that he would need some alone time with his family now and would not get in the way.

**Alright there you have it. How was it? Personally it feels a little compressed to me but I just couldn't think of what to write. And for everyone who is going to say that he killed Fisher to fast remember Isshin kills Gran Fisher after it had gotten turned into an arrancar, so I think my Naruto could too. Anyway give me REVIEWS and have a nice day.**


End file.
